


Baby Yoda [Filk]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Gen, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A performance of "Baby Yoda" by minnabird for Voiceteam 2020.Author's summary: "They're small, they're green, they've taken the world by storm, and now we're singing them an ode (in the style of ABBA's "Mamma Mia")."
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Baby Yoda [Filk]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Filk] Baby Yoda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173215) by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou), [GoLB_Sings (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLB_Sings), [lysandyra (pxssnelke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra), [minnapods (minnabird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods). 



> How the cover art discussion went basically:
> 
> Me: Ok, so for no points but funsies, I have a vision for this repod of the Baby Yoda filk. IMAGINE: BABY YODA WITH A DISCO BALL AND DISCOLIGHTS  
> Reena: This sounds MARVELOUS. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS?? *insert base art of bb yoda w/ discolights and ball*  
> Me: PERFECT  
> Reena: I'm going to add more LENS FLARE AND SPARKLES  
> Me: DO IT  
> Reena: *sends SPARKLIER VERSION* what do you think???   
> Me: YES GOOD  
> Reena: what do you think of the cover with this text?  
> Me: Hmmmmm kinda hard to read  
> Reena: okay what do you think of it with lighter text  
> Me: Totally works! But.....hear me out.....what if.....GLITTER TEXT?  
> Reena: I GOTCHU
> 
> And the final result was THIS AND MY HEART IS SO HAPPY

  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length: 3:24  
Download (right-click and save) as an [mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/baby%20yoda.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The singing is not good, but it would be a crime to hide the light of this AMAZING COVER ART under a bushel. Thanks so much to reena_jenkins for REALIZING MY VISION and to minnabird for writing this adorable earworm of a filk.


End file.
